Forbidden
by forevergirl23
Summary: Alex Downs was just a normal girl with normal friends. Well that all changed when three mysterious new girls show up to school. They turn Zoey's perfect life upside down and now she must make the desicion to leave her old life behind or die.
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone. This story doesn't have anything to do with twilight in it. It has some scenes that are similar to twilight but it really isn't twilight. It is basically a mix of twilight and the house of night series books rolled into one. But I wrote this story all by myself and all the characters are mine. It is about vampires though I will say that. So thanks everyone who is reading this and please comment on my story. There will be more chapters to come I promise =)

Zoey Bell shook her head sadly. "Alex, what are we going to do with you?"

I frowned, glaring at my best friend.

Zoey was an offly pretty girl. She was a skinny and on the shorter side. (The perfect combination) Zoey had long beautiful locks of curly hair and perfect tanned olive toned skin. She was like one of those girls you would imagine on the cover of a fashion magazine. A model.

I often envied her. I was skinny too and tall, of course. (Thankfully) but that was really it. Pretty average. I had long boringly strait dark chocolate brown hair that hung lifelessly to my shoulders like any other day. I hated it! I was a normal average teenager. Not runway model pretty or deathly ugly either. I was in between.

I sighed heavily." Come on!" I continued to plead with her. "Don't you see? There is something up with the new kids!"

We were both talking about the three new girls that came to school today. It was the topic of almost everyone in school. Girls gushed at having some new friends and guys discussed how hot they were and which ones they were going to ask out. It was ridiculous!

Zoey and me were having a different conversation then everyone else though. I thought they were weird. Strange more like it. They had only been here a few hours and I noticed so many odd things about them. I'm not sure what it was, but looking at them sent shivers down my spine and reminded me of being in a horror movie. I don't know, but I just got some bad vibes about them.

Zoey squinted hard, staring at the lunch table where the girls sat. After a moment she shook her head again.

"No I don't see it"

"Oh my God! How can you not think so?!? For crying out loud, Zoe, they have red eyes!"

Zoey crossed her arms. "Alex, for all we know they could have some rare eye condition. They are new here and you are already judging them. That is not very nice."

"You got to be kidding me. Please tell me your kidding. A rare eye condition? Are you serious? There is no such thing as an eye condition that makes you eyes turn red!"

She sighed. "I really don't know okay. If you are so interested the go march your butt over to there table and ask them about it."

I turned around slightly to look at the table. They certainly didn't look too friendly. It felt as though there was a big sign on them that said **leave us alone**. The scene did feel strangely familiar though. And it just seemed like I'd seen this in a movie or read it in a book somewhere. I shivered.

"No thanks. I'd rather not."

"And please explain why."

"Cause they freak me out!!!" I basically screamed.

The room fell silent and everyone stared at me.

I tried to think of a good excuse "Um.... uh the pickles. Um yeah the pickles they freak me out. They're so gross and slimy..."

Everyone gave me a 'your crazy look' (I'm really getting sick of people giving me that look) and turned back to there lunches.

Phew....

"How embarrassing." I muttered

Zoey frowned at me. "Real nice"

I let a big sigh and glanced at the clock. It was 12:44 pm. Lunch was over in a minute.

"Come on" I groaned, "The bell is going to ring."

"Okay"

I reached across the table to grab my books and we both stood up. I messed with my outfit to put it neatly back into place, took one last quick glance over to the new kids table, and told Zoey goodbye.

"C ya 8th period k."

"K, Bye Alex."

**DING**DING**DING** DING**DING**DING**


	2. Chapter 2

I trudged down the school steps outside dragging my book bag behind me.

10th grade really sucked.... I mean really really sucked badly. How much homework could a 16-year-old girl do in one night!?!

School had just got ended for the day and I didn't think id be able to make it another step with this heavy as a ton book bag I had to carry.

I groaned and plopped down on the bottom step laying my book bag to the side. It felt nice to let go of it.

I pulled my I pod out of my coach purse and was just about to listen to it when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. It was the new girls.

I changed my mind about listening to my I pod, put it back away, and watched them curiously. I had time anyway. My bus was the second run so I always had to stay after school 10 min for it.

The group of the girls stood in the grass; there mouths were moving a million miles a minute and it kinda looked like they were talking but I couldn't be sure because nobody talked that fast.

I snapped my fingers a few times trying to remember their names...ah! Now I remember. Carmen, Dee, and lily.

Carmen the tallest one, held a small notebook in her hand she would glance around at people then scribble something down on the paper. Dee and lily would lean over and sneak peeks at what she was writing and suddenly burst out laughing.

They all were all amazingly beautiful, each having perfectly boned faces and majestic long hair. No wonder all the guys were going Gaga over them. Makes sense now. The pale skin k and red eyes were there only fallbacks though.

They all froze each of them suddenly jerking their heads to look at me. Their glare was scary enough to send a wave of shivers down my spine and it made me feel 2 inches tall.

Lillian whispered something into Carmen's ear. She thought about it for a minute, and then nodded writing it down into her notebook and quickly turned away. The other to did the same.

Wow.... I felt my skin crawling.

Luckily my bus was just now pulling and I could get away from them. That look freaked the hell out of me. Had they seen my staring at them? Chucking my book bag over my shoulder I headed over to my bus taking a seat in the front. Just as I breathed a sigh of relief a cold as ice air washed over me. I shivered looking up only to jump in startlement. (And yes I know startlement isn't a word I just couldn't think of anything else: P)

It was them. Oh crap. The new kids ride my bus! Now I I'm going to have some strange, evil, red eyed kids know where I live! Perfect! What a wonderful day! Frantically I snatched my cell pone out of my bag and began to worriedly txt Zoey.

**Alex**: Hey!!!!!!

**Zoey**: Hi

**Alex: **Omg you wont believe this!

**Zoey: **What?

**Alex: **the new kids ride my bus!

**Zoey: **That's gr8!

**Alex: **No not great

**Zoey: **y?

**Alex**: Did you forget our whole conversation at lunch???

**Zoey**: No I didn't. Please don't start again.

**Alex: **y wont you believe me?

**Zoey: **Idk I just think you need to give them a break.

**Alex: **They freaking glared at me!

**Zoey: **I would glare at you to if I was them.

**Alex: **Please just admit that there is something weird about them.

**Zoey**: Ok ok. I admit there kinda odd. Are you happy now?

**Alex: **yes a little bit. Thanks.

**Zoey: **I still think u r over reacting tho.

**Alex: **watevr...

I snapped my phone shut disgusted.

(More chapters to come!!!!! Please comment.!!! )


End file.
